Sigma Report
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: Axl has to write a report on Sigma. Will he get some answers from X and Zero, or will he flunk? Oneshot, and my first Megaman X fic.


**Hi, Ciel the Hedgehog here! Usually, I tend to write Sonic the Hedgehog stories. But recently, I've started getting into the Megaman series, mainly Megaman X. Because of this (and the fact that I am currently suffering from writer's block for my current Sonic story), I decided to write a random Megaman X fic! It's my first Megaman X fic, so please be nice, okay? Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Axl ran as fast as he could down the corridor, a large notebook in his grasp. He wasn't sure where he was going, he was just looking for someone. Actually, two someones. X and Zero, his best friends. Luckily, it didn't take long for Axl to find them, for they were also in the same corridor, seemingly already in a conversation.

"Come on X," Zero said, prodding his buddy's shoulder. "Just ask her, I'm sure she won't mind."

"But she's going to say no," X retorted, pushing the hand aside. "She's probably busy. Even if she isn't, she just doesn't like me like that."

"How do you know?" Zero resumed his poking, much to X's irritation.

"Hey guys!" Axl greeted as he ran up to them. "I'm glad I found you!"

"Hi Axl," X said, trying to ignore Zero's finger.

"Hey Axl!" Zero said. "What's with the notebook?"

"Hunter Training Class," Axl groaned. "We have to write an essay about...Sigma."

"Sigma?" X said, though both of the Maverick Hunters looked suprised. "I didn't know they talked about him much in class."

"They don't," Axl said. "I think it might be a prep-test or something, but I'm not sure. I don't think I should have to go through all this to be a Maverick Hunter. I've worked alongside you guys, for crying out loud!"

"That's why you got the advanced class," Zero said. "Could be worse, you could have to do it on Signas. So, what does this have to do with us?"

"Well, I was wondering...what do you guys think of Sigma?" Axl looked at both of their faces. X had a suprised look on his face, and Zero seemed to be thinking about Axl's question.

"Sigma was originally a Maverick Hunter," X muttered after a while. "But then he got infected with a virus, and went maverick."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Zero said, putting his hand on his forehead. "Personally, I imagine Sigma as an oversized fly."

"A...fly?" Axl asked, looking confused. All the same, he pulled out his notebook and a pencil, quickly jotting down notes.

"I guess it makes sense," X said. "He lives off of everyone else, with no concern for them whatsoever. He is determined to use everyone and everything to his advantage, good or bad. A fly does that too. And the only people who like Sigma are those like him, or need him to survive. Same with flies."

"Actually," Zero said, "I think he's like a fly because he keep's showing up, no matter how many times you try to swat him!" Zero used this as an oppurtity to attempt killing a nearby fly on the wall. The fly buzzed of at the last minute, flying around until landing promptly on top of X's head.

"Don't you dare think about it," X said as Zero prepared to try and hit the fly again.

"Uhhm, what do you think X?" Axl said, hoping to change the subject.

"I think that we can't finish fixing up everything until he is defeated," X said sadly. "No matter what we try, I don't think he'll ever listen to reason. But we have to keep trying. We might be able to at least convince some of the mavericks of their wrongdoing."

"Typical X," Zero murmured. "Don't you have more important things to think of at the moment? Like a certain someone?"

"I am not asking Alia on a date!" X exclaimed. "I've already told you Zero! Now, I've got to go Axl. Good luck on your report!" X began to run away, the fly buzzing off his head. Zero pulled out his z-saber, slicing the poor bug in half before it could run away again.

"Anything else you'd like to say?" Axl asked, quickly jotting down a last few words.

"Yeah," Zero said, "Don't write the whole report on what we said."

"Aw, why not?" That was the whole reason why he had asked in the first place, was so he wouldn't have to think about it.

"Because it will be obvious what that you copied us," Zero said. "Add your opinion in too, if you have to use ours. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a certain someone I need to catch." Zero dashed in the direction X had run off in, leaving Axl all alone.

"Aww man, now what am I going to do?" Axl moaned. "Oh well, could be worse. I could have to write something about a maverick. Or Signas. Now that would be horrible, not to mention boring." With nothing better to do, the red-headed reploid trudged off to his room, hoping he could think of something there.

Axl made it to Hunter Training Class bright and early the next day. He had spent half the night writing his report, and it wasn't too bad. Axl was certain he would get an A+ on his essay. He worked hard the whole class, daydreaming about how the teacher would praise him for his fine report.

"Axl, may I see you for a moment?" Axl ran right up to the teacher, as she waved the paper in front of him. A large red C was scribbled on the front.

"I don't think you totally grasped the assignment," the teacher said.

"Was it because I also put in X and Zero's opinions?" Axl asked, head hung low.

"No dear, that was brilliant! The whole report on why Sigma is a scumbag was excellent. But Sigma was not our topic."

"He wasn't?" Axl asked, a look of total shock on his face.

"No. You were supposed to write a report on Signas. But I was nice, and I gave you a passing grade since you wrote so well. Now, class is over Axl, so you can leave now." Axl walked out of the classroom slowly. After all the work he put into writing it, and all the sanity spent speaking with X and Zero, and for what? Axl eventually concluded that it indeed could be worse. If the report had been about Signas, he probably would have flunked.

"Speaking of which, I wonder what Sigma is up to at the moment..."

* * *

At Sigma's secret place...

"Sir, I'm afraid I have some bad news." A newly recruited maverick came in, bowing lowly before Sigma.

"What now? Did the hunters exterminate another maverick?" Sigma asked, clearly aggitated.

"No sir."

"Did they finally find a cure to the Maverick Virus?"

"No sir."

"Then what is it?"

"Erm, your one remaining spy robot at the Hunter Headquarters was eliminated."

"Crud, I'll have to send more. Do you have a copy of it's last recordings?"

"Yes, but...I don't think you'll like it."

"Show it anyway." Sigma growled as the maverick backed out of the room, coming back with a computer disk.

"Here it is sir." The maverick put it into the computer, an an image of the three maverick hunters appeared on the scene, engaged in the conversation about Sigma.

"Actually, I think he's like a fly because he keep's showing up, no matter how many times you try to swat him!" said the Zero on the screen.

"Whoever are they talking about?" Sigma asked.

"Uhmm, I believe they're talking about you sir," The maverick muttered.

"You know what? I'm feeling generous," Sigma said. "I've got a little reward for you."

"For me sir?"

"Yes. You shall never have to listen to me again. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe," While stupid, the maverick knew this was not a good conversation.

"Very well then. Good riddance." Sigma grabbed the puny maverick. ripping him to bits. On the plus side, it helped release Sigmas pent-up aggresion, and he would never have to deal with the maverick again. The only problem was the matter of who would clean up the mess.

"Someday, this is what you will look like, Megaman," Sigma cackled. "You, and all reploids! Mwahahahaha!" Sigma continued to maniacally laugh for a few minutes, even as the fly-cam showed the image of the z-saber crushing the camera into bits.**

* * *

The end! Wasn't too bad for a first random Megaman X fic, was it? Sorry if it was, I'm still learing. Anyway, please review! (No flames, buddy.)**


End file.
